¿No lo recuerdas?
by Fanny Taka
Summary: ¿Y si Candy hubiera sido adoptada por los Britter, y Annie por los Leagan? ¿Qué pasaría? ¿Candy fuera amada? ¿Annie sería odiada, maltratada y humillada?
1. Caminos separados

**Summary: **¿Y si Candy hubiera sido adoptada por los Britter, y Annie por los Leagan? ¿Qué pasaría? ¿Candy fuera amada? ¿Annie sería odiada, maltratada y humillada?

**Aclaración: **Es un Universo Alterno.

**Disclaimer: **Candy Candy pertenece a Kyouko Mizuki. Solo la trama es de mí propiedad.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::**

**.**

**¿No lo recuerdas?  
**

**Capítulo uno: Caminos separados.  
**

**.**

Era un nuevo día en el Hogar de Pony, con el crepúsculo saliendo del horizonte, la señorita Pony y la hermana María alistaban los ingredientes que usarían para cocinar el desayuno, aún no se decidían en que hacer y sabían que tenían que apurarse ya que los pequeños no se tardarían en despertar.

—Hermana María —llamó la mayor—, deberíamos apresurarnos —indicó mirándola.

—Lo sé —afirmó la antes mencionada—, pero —no continuó porque divisó, encima del escritorio, un carta—... señorita Poni —la aludida le vio, interesada, conocía ese tono—, ¿ya leyó lo que dice? —tomó en sus manos el sobre.

—No, de hecho, ni siquiera lo había visto —manifestó, entonces, acercándose a su compañera y, con un gesto, le pidió que se lo diera.

María, ni lenta ni perezosa, lo ejecutó.

Abrió la nota y, ambas, leyeron lo que ahí decía.

_Estimadas señorita Pony y hermana María._

_Mi esposa y yo estuvimos platicando, llegamos a la conclusión de que deseamos volver a tener una hija de ahí que nuestra pequeña falleció y, no soportando el vacío en nuestros corazones, queremos llenarlo. Esperamos que no le moleste pero anhelamos adoptarlas lo más pronto posible, es decir, que no esperaremos hasta el tercer domingo del próximo mes; esa pequeña es muy linda, tierna y simpática, yo quiero que Candy sea mi hija sin embargo mi esposa quiere que sea Annie, luego de platicarlo, decidimos que las tendremos a las dos._

_Es una decisión extraña, no obstante, ese fue el acuerdo al que llegamos, las tendríamos a ambas y ellas no se separarían; sí, la mejor._

_Esperamos pacientes que les cuente de este hecho, desde luego también depende de ellas, lo que menos ansiamos es obligarlas... ¿para qué convertirlas en nuestras pequeñas princesas si se oponen? No tendría sentido, serían infelices._

_Atentamente._

_Roxanne y Alexander Britter._

Transcurrieron unos segundos, de silencio cargado de sorpresa, jamás pensaron que alguien, y menos una pareja, querrían adoptarlas, a las dos. Una, sí; pero las dos, no. Se nota que las impresiones llegan cuando menos se los esperan y esa entra en esa categoría. Cruzaron miradas, supieron lo que harían, llamar a Candice y Annie para preguntarles que opinan.

—Sugiero que las llamemos por separado —empezó la señorita Pony—, no será que digan algo sólo por complacer a la otra —recordó las veces que hicieron travesuras, siempre se cubrían.

—Punto a su favor —confirmó su acompañante—, esas niñas son capaces de amargar su vida porque la otra elige lo contrario —dio su punto de vista.

—En ese caso, es hora de llamar a...

* * *

En otra parte del Hogar, Candice y Annie se despertaban abrazadas debido que se quedaron dormidas en la misma cama, la de la rubia, al separar los parpados se sonrieron... estaban juntas, lo que se prometieron antes conocer a Alexander; así pensaban seguir, cada día de su vida, estarían juntas sin importa qué, serían más que mejores amigas: hermanas.

—Me alegra el alma que estés, aquí, conmigo —pronunció White.

—No te dejaría sola, no de nuevo —puntualizó su hermana, de palabra.

Se vieron por unos segundos y se abrazaron, con una sonrisas en sus semblantes.

_Me dolió mucho cuando Annie se quedó en casa de los Britter, sentí que la perdería y... eso no quería, ella es como mi hermana; todo el tiempo juntas, inseparables y luego ese hombre aparece y me la quiere quitar. No lo toleré, por eso me fui, no soporte la idea no volver a verla; Annie es mi familia, la única que tengo, por eso no quiero ser adoptada... porque mi familia siempre ha estado conmigo _pensó, Candy, rememorando el momento en que vio a la de pelo oscuro acercarse al Hogar de Poni, sintió que la alegría que se esfumó... regresó.

_Oh, Candy, ahora me arrepiento de casi abandonarte, no entendí lo que significabas para mí hasta que no te tuve a mi lado, en aquella cena con los Britter; me sentí tan sola en la noche, ¡no podía ni conciliar sueño! Era extraño, como un vacío que nunca supe que tenía, hasta que apareció. Candy, perdóname, no volveré a irme con otra familia... porque mi familia todo el tiempo la he poseído _meditó, Annie, diciéndose para sí palabras similares a la de la rubia.

Realmente, este par, es muy unido. Lástima que el destino no planee que continúen así.

A la hora del desayuno todos los niños y niñas de Hogar ingerían sus alimentos, después de rezar claramente, Annie y Candice, como de costumbre, se sentaron juntas y empezaron a bromear; los demás infantes sólo se reían de sus propios comentarios, que se decían entre ellos, el ambiente era más ligero y confortable con la de pelo oscuro ahí, la rubia se veía, y oía, más alegre. Los niños esperaban ansiosos el tercer domingo del próximos mes, ya que todos, excepto dos, quieres ser adoptados... ellos no son como Candy y Annie, que no necesitan una mamá y un papá.

La hermana María, quien acababa de entrar al comedor, pasó por cada asiento, cabe señalar que los niños de manera educada la saludaron; ella los oteaba y les sonreía al tiempo que pensaba que le haría falta cuando se fueran, se reconfortó al meditar que aún faltaba para eso. Acercándose a la mesa de las "gemelas", debido a que "nacieron" el mismo día la gente decidió catalogarlas así. Escuchó, parte, de su conversación.

—... Annie, ¿y si jugamos a las escondidas? —preguntó la pequeña rubia, sonriendo.

—Será muy divertido —expresó su hermana—, me encanta ese juego —añadió por lo bajo.

María sintió una punzada de dolor, no supo porqué.

—Annie —la aludida le miró—, necesito que me acompañes —la niña asintió y se levantó—. Solamente ella —prosiguió al ver que la de ojos azules las seguía.

—Pero —protestó, inmediatamente, White—, Annie no ha hecho nada —la mujer que ayuda a la Señorita Poni la ojeó con ternura.

—No es por eso —antes que mencionará algo más, se fueron de ahí.

_No sé por qué, pero tengo un mal presentimiento _pensó mientras las perseguía de cerca, angustiada, no le encantaba para nada; claro que a distancia prudente lo ejecutaba.

* * *

Pony observó como la mejor amiga de Candy entraba, asustada, a su morada; suspiró y, luego de hacerle un gesto a María para que las dejará solas, comenzó a anunciar.

Al menos eso iba a hacer, hasta que la niña la habló primero.

—¿Hice algo mal? —indagó, murmurando, manteniendo su ojos en los orbes de la mayor.

—Tranquila, no te reñiré —le sonrió, calmándola en el proceso—. Te informaré que los Britter, mediante una carta, me dijeron que te querían tener como hija; ahora te consulto: ¿quieres ser una Britter?

Pasaron unos minutos, en los que la menor se quedó en silencio, estupefacta, ya que no se esperaba algo como eso.

=Candy, mira. Son tus dulce preferidos=

Recordó esa línea, que pronunció estando en la mansión de esa familia, además de la soledad que experimentó en la noche; con decisión, y firmeza, respondió.

—No —por nada rompería la promesa que le hizo a su hermana—, no quiero.

—¿Segura?

—Sí.

—En ese caso, les diré que te negaste —caminó en dirección a Annie, le puso una mano sobre la cabeza y, agachándose hasta quedar a su altura, la reconfortó—; calmada, lo respeto y no te insistiré.

—Gracias, señorita Pony —sonrió Annie.

* * *

Candy se hallaba en la Colina de Pony, que está lejos del Padre Árbol, llorando... ¿por qué? Porque escuchó la conversación anterior y como Annie se quedaba en silencio; le rompió el corazón, aseguraba que había aceptado.

=Yo quiero tener una mamá y un papá=

Esa frase le asaltó la mente, las lágrimas fluyeron con más fuerza.

_Candy, cómo pudiste ser tan tonta; es obvio que Annie ansia un... un hogar, ¡hasta se negó a acompañarme cuando me fui de aquella mansión! Ella no lo haría, no la creía capaz, hasta ese entonces; me he quedado desamparada, seré la única en quedarse en el Hogar de Poni ¡sin Annie no será igual! La extrañaré... Annie... _con esa última palabra su llanto incrementó.

Una melodía, similar a la emite una gaita, inundó el lugar.

—¿Eh? —extrañada volteó a ver en varías direcciones, buscando al dueño, pero no lo encontró— Qué raro.

La música se hacía más y más fuerte, una voz, de un joven, se oyó.

—¿Por qué lloras? Eres mucho más linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras —dejó de tocar el instrumento para observar a la pequeña de diez años de edad.

Y Candy lo miró, era rubio de ojos azules y de diecisiete años de edad, que vestía con traje escocés.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó, dejando de derramar lágrimas.

En ese instante un viento fuerte sopló en la Colina, la niña tuvo que cerrar los ojos y, al abrirlos, el adolescente ya no se encontraba; pero un prendedor se quedó en su lugar.

Candy lo tomó— Te volveré a ver —manifestó con decisión—, mi Príncipe de la Colina —la infante conoció a su primer amor—. Y para eso seré adoptada.

Minutos después a la rubia le sucedió lo mismo que a Annie: la hermana María la llamó, ella aceptó y le hicieron la misma proposición, sin embargo, hubo algo que cambió.

—Sí, quiero ser hija de los Britter —fue la contestación, mientras que la de pelo oscuro se negó, la de ojos azules dio una respuesta positiva.

_Me sorprende, creí que se negaría _se dijo mentalmente Pony

Desde ese momento, Candy y Annie, tomarían caminos separados.

* * *

Un día después, todos los niños del Hogar, excepto Candy, se reunieron porque Pony y María les tenían un aviso imperativo.

—Escuchen —calmó, la hermana María, los murmullos que se oían—, debemos de darles una noticia que a muchos les entristecerá —causó más conmoción con ese detalle—: Candice White fue adoptaba por los Britter

Cayó como balde de agua fría sobre los pequeños, en especial sobre su mejor amiga.

—No den subterfugio —pronunció, con tono fuerte, un niño de pelo negro que viste con una camisa azul cielo.

—No es mentira —indicó la señorita Pony—. Candy, **sí **fue adoptada —enmarcó la afirmación.

Uno que otro sollozo inundó la recamara.

—Lo único que podemos hacer es rezar —decía, con pesar, María.

_Supongo que sólo seremos Clint y yo, a menos que... _meditó Annie, antes de cerrar sus ojos y rezar por la felicidad de su amiga.

Tres horas después tuvieron que despedirse de la niña más extrovertida del Hogar.

Y Annie se lamentó el no poder trepar árboles[1].

**.**

**Fin.**

**.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::**

**Comentarios: **Hola, aquí tienen mi primera ficción de este fandom; les planteo mi punto de vista sobre si hubiera sido al revés, siempre me pregunte que pasaría si Candy fuera una Britter, ya que a ella la quisieron adoptar en el anime, y a Annie le tocará ser una Leagan, por defecto. Bueno, espero que les haya pasar un buen rato o al menos que no los aburriera.

[1] _En el anime, Annie le pide a Candice que le enseñe a trepar árboles debido que, en un principio, ella sería adoptada y ambas lo sabían. _

Eso es todo.

Adiós.


	2. Britter

**Summary: **¿Y si Candy hubiera sido adoptada por los Britter, y Annie por los Leagan? ¿Qué pasaría? ¿Candy fuera amada? ¿Annie sería odiada, maltratada y humillada?

**Disclaimer: **Candy Candy pertenece a Kyouko Mizuki. Solo la trama es de mí propiedad.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::**

**.**

**¿No lo recuerdas?  
**

**Capítulo dos: Corazones rotos, parte uno. Britter.  
**

**.**

Me encontraba en el patio de la mansión de los Britter, es decir, de mi nueva... ¿familia? Aún no me acostumbro a los cambios que mi vida está teniendo, sobre todo el tener personas que hacen lo que digo, a veces ya que la mayoría del tiempo me protegen demasiado, no me termino de adaptar a todo este nuevo panorama. Es muy confuso y, en ocasiones, tengo miedo: de hacer el ridículo, de no ser una digna Britter y un sin fin de problemas que se me han presentado; si Annie estuviera aquí, sería distinto, lo sé. La extraño, como aquel día que nos distanciamos; pero ahora es diferente, es para siempre.

Siento como lágrimas fluyen por mis mejillas, normalmente soy fuerte ¡no obstante me presionan demasiado! que esto, que lo otro... ¡exageran!, ¡sólo tengo diez años!. ¿Cómo esperan que me comporte como toda señorita de la alta sociedad.

—No se dan cuenta que antes fui huérfana —dije con voz quebrada mientras me sentaba en el suelo, no me importó que se me arrugara el vestido, simplemente ya no daba abasto—, no soy buena hija de Roxanne y Alexander —como no me acoplaba me mencionaron que podía llamarlos por sus nombres hasta que me sintiera lista—. Cometieron un error al adoptarme —rompí en llanto— ¡Annie hubiera sido mejor!

Agarré con fuerza la tela de mi prenda, baje la cabeza observando el césped, e impregné mis lágrimas en el pasto; era consciente que no era yo la que hablaba, era la hija de los Britter la que había tomado el lugar de Candice White... ¡quiero ser la misma de antes!, pensé decaída.

"_Comencé a recordar lo que pasó después de que la señorita Pony y la hermana María les diera la noticia de mi adopción, todos estaban como yo ahora, y no podía verlos a los ojos ya que ahí existía una profunda pena y tristeza; no me agradaba que se sintieran así por mi, en especial mi mejor amiga, a quien extraño con el dolor de mi alma. Nadie me veía como antes, sentía que, de alguna forma, los había traicionado._

_—Perdón —les dije sentada en mi cama, me aconsejaron que guardará lo que quisiera llevar cuando Roxanne y Alexander vinieran a verme, no obstante sentía que si lo ejecutaba sería como despedirme de todos—, no quise herirlos._

_No me percaté que la hermana María me miraba desde la ventana, hasta que escuché un sollozo y volteé, me dolió más esa imagen; al darse cuenta de sus actos se limpió las lágrimas y avanzó, también me fije que llevaba algo en las manos, era un pequeña caja azul cielo, como mis ojos, con un listón rosado._

_—Candy —oí que mencionó mi nombre, tratando de sonar alegre—, esto es lo más duro para mí, hoy he perdido a una de las "gemelas", y, como es tradición, la señorita Pony te bordó un camisón —me entregó la caja—; cuídalo, será un recuerdo de todas las aventuras que tuviste aquí —se dio media vuelta y se_ _marchó._"

No continué con mis cavilaciones, porque oí la voz de mi... ¿encargada? Creo que estaría catalogada así.

—Señorita Candice —fruncí el ceño, no entendía que no tenía que llamarme por mi nombre, prefiero mi apodo—, su madre solicita su presencia.

Genial, pensé irritada.

—No quiero ir —me negué al instante—; no me trates de usted y llámame _Candy —_enfaticé la palabra.

—No es correcto —indicó con seriedad.

Bufé exasperada, de verdad que no entendían, aunque no podía culpar sus acciones debido que sólo siguen las órdenes de Roxanne; hablando de ella, no capto como pudo haberlo hecho, no debía de...

—Señorita Candice —me volvió a regresar a la realidad—, por favor, debe acompañarme —seguía insistiendo, no se iba a dar por vencida.

Suspiré resignada, nada podría hacer para convencerla de que me dejará tranquila... porque lo necesitaba.

—De acuerdo —accedí, no me quedaba de otra.

La gente de la mansión, a parte de Alexander y Roxanne, todo el tiempo caminaban un paso detrás de mi; no lo entiendo, francamente, qué tiene de importante que sea una Britter, ni que fuera la gran cosa. A mi parecer, ya que a los demás si les afecta, de sobremanera, creo que es mandato de Roxanne. Sí, debe ser eso. Pasaron unos minutos para que llegásemos a mi habitación, lo que me extraño muchísimo mas no indague, después de que la señorita se despidiera y se fuera, abrí la puerta y entré; ahí estaba Roxanne, muy seria, lo cual me trajo un mal presentimiento ya que recordé la última vez que tuvo ese estado de ánimo.

—Candice —me trague un _llámame Candy _y, ahora que lo pienso, se ha vuelto mi tic verbal. Me acerqué, hice una breve reverencia y Roxanne continuó—: me ha llegado —de su mano derecha sacó un sobre níveo— esta carta del Hogar de Pony —sentí como si un globo se inflaba en mi interior, la enorme felicidad que tengo es indescriptible.

—Por favor, Roxanne, déjame leerla —rogué al momento que ponía los ojos como los de un cachorro que abandonaron bajo la lluvia.

—Bien —ahora supe que había gato encerrado, Roxanne no es tan complaciente como Alexander—, porque será la última que leerás.

—¿Qué? —cuestione por lo bajo, casi tartamudeando, asombrada.

—Eres una Britter —me contuve de rodar los ojos, desesperada—. Además de que, antes que te presentáramos en la alta sociedad, les dije que eras la hija de una familia respetada, quienes al no poder cuidarte más, prefirieron que yo, su amiga íntima, te tomará como su hija.

Increíble, fue lo único que pasó por mi mente.

—A parte que, para esto llegue hasta tus manos —agitó la carta—, pasa por muchos sirvientes, quienes la revisan. ¿Te imaginas que pasaría si se enterarán que viniste del Hogar de Pony? —me lo preguntó como si tuviera algo de malo— Una catástrofe se armaría, nuestro honor caería por los suelos.

—¿Entonces no contestaré a quien me halla escrito? —me armé de valor para decir esa línea.

—Sí —me contestó acercándose a mi—, no obstante le dirás que ya no te vuelva a escribir.

Lágrimas caían, otra vez, por mis mejillas.

Era injusto, ¡mucho!, pensé devastada.

—Roxanne —la abracé y hundí mi cabeza en su fino, y costoso, vestido. Ella me acarició la cabellera—, fueron mi familia —mi voz estaba quebrada.

—Lo sé, Candice —me mencionó— pero ahora, Alexander y yo, lo somos; debes entender que ya no es como antes.

—¿Puedo... volver... a tenerlo? —consulté entre sollozos.

—Si te hace sentir mejor —correspondió el gesto que tuve hacía ella—. Te dejaré sola —deshizo el abrazo y se marchó de mi alcoba.

Dejó el sobre encima de mi escritorio.

Me senté en mi cama, luego de tomar mi regalo, que conservaría celosamente guardado, lo comencé a leer.

_Querida Candy._

_Todo ha sido muy distinto desde que te fuiste de nuestras vidas, reina mucha paz y tranquilidad, que sé no existiría si estuvieras con nosotros; sabes, ya no me siento mal, sola y deprimida como antes, como cuando quise despedirte desde la copa del Padre Árbol. Oh, Candy, no comprendes como me regañe al recordar, que antes, me negué a escalar contigo; si no lo hubiera ejecutado, lo que te dije antes, habría acontecido. Cambiando de tema, la señorita Pony y la hermana María son las que más sienten tu partida._

_Te estarás preguntado por qué; es fácil, porque eras como una hija para ellas, aunque causarás problemas. Recuerdas cuando ataste a la mamá pata y a sus retoños por el cuello... ¡menudo regaño que tuviste! Ahora, como recuerdo, se me hace muy gracioso... entre tantas aventuras que experimentamos, esa siempre me saca una sonrisa._

_Tal vez te sientas fuera de lugar con tu nueva familia, pero no te preocupes y menos te rindas, ¡debido que esa no es la Candy que conozco! La Candy que es mi amiga no tira la toalla sin dar pelea, ahora recuerdo cuando por poco nos arrastró el río por la corriente... ¡tremendo susto nos llevamos!_

_Regresando al tema, te observé aquello porque yo me sentía así; intentaba jugar y divertirme como de costumbre, sin embargo, presentía que no encajaba. Todo lo contrario a ti, amiga mía, que socializaste rápidamente, lo trataba, créeme, pero no podía hacerlo... no soy ni nunca seré como tú. Ahora siento la misma soledad que esa noche, cuando no estuvimos juntas, no te lo había dicho: mi corazón se rompió, en miles de pedazos._

_Escribiendo esto, la señorita Pony vino y me comentó "Te duele el corazón al recordar su sonrisa", es verdad, Candy... no puedo estar sin ti. ¡De verás que no puedo! Siempre unidas, siempre inseparables... ¡y ya no más! No se vale, te quiero a mi lado, eras mi razón de vivir... ay, Candy._

_No... puedo continuar con esta carta._

_Adiós, Candy._

Ahora sí me siento fatal, como el ser más desdichado del mundo.

¡Le he roto el corazón a Annie!

Jamás me lo perdonaré... jamás.

Cuando terminé de recuperarme, empecé mi carta; no sería nada fácil redactarla, lo sabía.

**.**

**Fin.**

**~Hay que aprender a ser fuerte porque no sabes si algún día pierdes lo que más amas en esta tierra y, que sobre todas las cosas, es tu manera de poder sonreír...**

**.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::**

**Comentarios: **Hola, ¡segunda entrega! En serio me costó plasmar lo que quería aquí, es la forma en la que veo sus sentimientos encontrados, pienso que no debió ser sencillo sobrellevar la separación; además de que aclararé algo: será LongFic, pero el anterior fue, por decirlo de alguna manera, la introducción a la historia. Y también a _Guest, norma Rodriguez, LizCarter, _Fasara y Serena Candy Andrew Graham por sus comentarios, ¡de verdad que les agradezco!  


Eso es todo.

Adiós.


	3. Leagan

**Summary: **¿Y si Candy hubiera sido adoptada por los Britter, y Annie por los Leagan? ¿Qué pasaría? ¿Candy fuera amada? ¿Annie sería odiada, maltratada y humillada?

**Disclaimer: **Candy Candy pertenece a Kyouko Mizuki. Solo la trama es de mí propiedad.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::**

**.**

**¿No lo recuerdas?  
**

**Capítulo tres: Corazones rotos, parte dos. Leagan.  
**

**.**

Me encuentro sola y sentada en la cama que se halla en la litera de arriba del camarote, hoy fue el día en que Candy y yo nos separamos, fue muy triste, no lo negaré pero al menos, quizás, sea feliz con los Britter; lo digo por la sonrisa que me enseñó cuando se fue en el automóvil de esa familia respetada, decidí que era tiempo de dejar de estar tan triste, Candy me diría "Vamos, Annie, pon una sonrisa, que la vida no acaba" y sé que tiene razón. Veo a mi lado, hace falta mi coatí, Clin, se lo dí a mi amiga para que no me olvidará, debe estarse divirtiendo.

Por fin dejo mi soledad al levantarme y salir, sin poder evitar suspirar, opté por ir al comedor, no he ingerido mucho alimento... lo que preocupa a la hermana María y a la señorita Pony y no se los niego ¡he bajado unos kilitos!. Supongo que eso no tiene relevancia ahora, me voy a la cocina y me preparo un sándwich, no es tan complejo, a menos que quiera calentar algo, ahí cambia la cosa.

—Así que la nena ya come —oí a alguien detrás, eran John, su nombre no lo olvido: era el chico que una vez, por accidente y junto a Tom, destruyó mi muñeco de nieve—, sabes comenzaba a angustiarme, parecías muerta en vida —dijo en son de broma, creo que trataba de animarme—. ¿Sándwich, eh?, me podrías hacer uno —me pidió poniéndome una carita tierna.

—John, no tienes que hacer eso —desde que mi rubia amiga se fue, él ha querido animarme, lo que consigue, por mínimo que sea— eres consciente que lo haré —y sin más dilación me pongo a hacerlo.

Desde ese momento, ese día me dediqué a jugar con los demás niños del Hogar ¡fue divertido!: hicimos carreras, un día de picnic, rodamos por la colina... fue muy alegre pero... pero me faltaba algo o alguien: Candy; con eso en mente corrí a mi habitación, saqué una hoja y me dispuse a escribirle una carta a mi amiga, pero a mitad de eso llego la señorita Pony y me dijo unas palabras que provocaron que no la pudiera terminar además de que rompí en llanto. Después de ejecutarlo se lo dí al cartero y él se la llevo; por tres días esperé ansiosa la contestación, que llegó después de que almorzara. Me levante, aprisa, tomando mi carta mientras me dirigía a un lugar apartado, al llegar la abrí y la comencé a leer.

_Querida Annie._

_Perdóname por haberte hecho sufrir, Annie, no sabía que me catalogabas de esa manera y he de suponer que estás interesado en saber cómo me ha ido con los Britter así que te contaré, no será sencillo ya que no es miel sobre hojuelas: al principio todo fue bello... me-me gusto, pero... después se comenzó a complicar. ¿Cómo? te debes preguntar, simple: ¡empezaron a tratarme como si fuera una criada!. Si bien no en todo el sentido mas yo lo percibo así, quieren que sea una dama, sin errores, a menos que no sean tan notorios ¡sin embargo, la verdad, es que no puedo!; también soy consciente de que no me doy por vencida, como tu me has dicho, ¡pero también soy humana. Tengo límites! y... y ya llegué a el, lo que no fue fácil._

_Es divertido pasar tiempo con Alexander, el nombre de mi papá, me enseña los juegos típicos de la realeza entre otras cosas realmente entretenidas. Pero Roxanne, el nombre de mi mamá, es otra historia: ella me exige que cumpla el estereotipo de niña rica, no consentida, al principio las lecciones fueron, de alguna manera, sencillas. Por ejemplo, cómo caminar con libros en la cabeza hasta que... ¡hasta que se le ocurrió agregarle más cosas! eso... eso se volvió, como, muy pero muy complicado de hacer. ¡Sólo soy una niña!. Ahora me está ¿ayudando? a que mejore mi caligrafía "Ninguna hija mía tendrá un horror como letra" esas fueron sus palabras; supongo que ha de estar contenta, digo, práctico mientras te lo escribo, je, je._

_Annie, te extraño, bastante. No es nada divertido estar en esta mansión, no tienes a nadie con quien jugar._

_Solamente te digo que no te rindas, y que en algún momento nos volveremos a ver, te lo prometo... ¡y yo cumplo mis promesas!, por cierto... este... tengo algo importante que decirte, no sé cómo... sería... sólo lo haré: ¡ya no me vuelvas a escribir!; no me malentiendas, me encanta saber de ti pero hay, cierto factores, que no me permitirán contestarte a otra. Ni a ti ni a nadie, la verdad._

_Esto no es un adiós, nunca me gustaron, es un "hasta pronto" ¡enserio, Annie!. No soy capaz de engañarte y lo sabes... ¡perdóname, por todo, Annie!. Fue muy egoísta de mi parte el dejarte, con tu carta me quedó claro, lo lamento ¡de haberlo sabido no lo habría hecho!, ¡de verás!._

_Francamente ya no sé que más contarte, no hay mucho a ciencia cierta._

_¡Adiós, de momento, Annie!._

_Atentamente._

_Candice "Candy" Britter._

No hay manera de explicar cómo me siento, no me esperaba algo así ¡y menos viniendo de Candy!. Yo que pensaba que la vida de multimillonaria era fácil, bueno ahora me tocará tragarme mis palabras; sinceramente, me pone muy triste el saber que ya no podré escribirle más a mi ¿amiga? ¿o ex-amiga?, prefiero el primero que el segundo, si me permite decir. Ah, ¿ahora qué haré?. Yo aún deseo un papá y una mamá, y los quiero.

Ojalá que alguien me quiera adoptar, de nuevo. Aunque existirá una diferencia: ¡ahora diré que sí!.

Pasaron minutos y yo todavía me encuentro en el... me detengo a observar a mi alrededor: ¡era el lugar dónde Candy ató a la mamá pata junto a sus patitos!, qué suerte que me encuentre aquí, pensé mirando a todas partes; ese momento, sumándole otros, viven guardados en mi mente.

¡Qué hermosos recuerdos!.

Meditando que John me ayudará a recomponerme, decidí irme con él, estoy tan ensimismada que no me dí cuenta cuando choque con alguien.

—¿Estás bien pequeña? —me preguntó preocupado el hombre, su tonalidad me lo demostró—, te ayudaré. Dame la mano —dudando, después de asentir, obedecí.

Al ver hacía arriba supe su aspecto: era un hombre castaño, alto, de ojos negros que usaba un traje de mayordomo.

Lo miré, extrañada. ¿Qué podría querer ese extraño del Hogar de Pony?, medité.

—¿Quién es usted? —le consulté, alejándome un poco, la señorita Pony y la hermana María me dijeron que no, bajo ninguna circunstancia, confiará en desconocidos.

Él no me respondió al instante, luego observé a un costado y descubrí que había un coche, como el de los Britter, que poseía un sello el cual detentaba el dibujo ¿de un águila?. Sí, creo que de eso era; aparte de que estaba en centro de una tipo flor azul, dentro del águila estaba pintada un "L". Ese adorno estaba enfrente del auto.

Volví a verlo, él me seguía vislumbrando como si me estuviera analizando.

—Hola, soy Stuart. El mayordomo de la familia Leagan —por fin habló sonriéndome. Lo oteaba muy contento, por alguna causa—. Te he visto, pequeña, tienes talle de ser una niña educada —sentí que me ruborizaba por el alago—, quitando eso, ¿quieres ser hija del señor Leagan?. Le hará bien tu compañía.

—¡Sí, quiero! —grité emocionada, luego me dí cuenta de lo que hice y me sonrojé, de nuevo—. Señor Stuart, perdóneme por eso —murmuré bajando la cabeza.

—No importa, fue la emoción, te entiendo. ¿Tú nombre es?

—Annie.

—Es un bello nombre —el señor Stuart me estaba cayendo bien, era muy gentil.

—Tenemos que informárselo a... —alguien me cortó y resultó ser quién menos me esperaba

—Hemos oído todo y nos parece una estupenda idea, señor Stuart —era la hermana María, a la par de la señorita Pony.

Qué vergüenza, me dije en mi mente.

Pasaron horas, cuando el señor Stuart se fue, vi entrar a una mujer pelirroja con una niña rubia, dos años menor que yo. Pero al salir, solamente fue la mayor.

En mi cama, posteriormente de alistarme, me cuestionó todavía de qué pudo significar eso.

Suspiré, dejando el tema de lado.

Mañana, oficialmente, sería un Leagan.

Seguramente los Leagan eran como los Britter, me dije antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

**.**

**~... pero a veces es mejor estar solo y alejado del mundo donde nadie te moleste y donde no haya amor y así.. ¡porqué no todo es para siempre!**

**.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::**

**Comentarios: **Hola, ahora tengo una pregunta bueno en realidad dos: la primera, ¿qué es terryfic?; segunda, ¿continuó haciendo Pov en primera persona, independiente de quién sea, o lo hago en tercera persona?. A parte de eso, éste me costo [no tanto como el anterior] por el factor de no hallar cómo intercalarlo con el evento cannon *suspiro* al menos ya lo concluí. También agradezco a _LizCarter_, Fasara y Serena Candy Andrew Graham por los comentarios.


End file.
